Als het om de liefde gaat
|year = 1972 |position = 4th |points = 106 |previous = Tijd |next = De oude muzikant |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Als het om de liefde gaat was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1972 in Edinburgh performed by the duo Sandra & Andres. The song is a duet, with the singers making a series of attempts at chatting each other up. They explain their difficulties by saying that it is difficult enough to be honest in general life, let alone when "making a pass". The song was performed last on the night following Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in fourth place with 106 points. Lyrics Dutch= Na nana nanana nana… wat zal ik doen Om nog vandaag van jou te zijn? Na nana nanana nana… wat zou je doen Om nog vandaag van mij te zijn? Hé, moet ik orgineel zijn of is dat nog te vroeg? Doe jij maar gewoon, da’s gek genoeg Na nana nanana nana… ‘t is nog de vraag Ben ik van jou of jij van mij? Ach, wat is het moeilijk om een eerlijk mens te zijn Als het om versieren gaat Je kunt niet altijd zeggen wat je werkelijk voelt Je bent bang dat je een flater slaat Ja, mensen, doe gewoon We doen al gek genoeg Vooral als het om liefde gaat Na nana nanana nana… wat zal ik doen Om nog vandaag van jou te zijn? Na nana nanana nana… wat zou je doen Om nog vandaag van mij te zijn? Oh oh oh, moet ik orgineel zijn of is dat nog te vroeg? Doe jij maar gewoon, da’s gek genoeg Na nana nanana nana… ‘t is nog de vraag Ben ik van jou of jij van mij? Ach, wat is het moeilijk om een eerlijk mens te zijn Als het om de liefde gaat Je kunt niet altijd zeggen wat je werkelijk voelt Je bent bang dat je een flater slaat Ja, mensen, doe gewoon We doen al gek genoeg Vooral als het om liefde gaat Na nana nanana nana… wat zal ik doen Om nog vandaag van jou te zijn? Na nana nanana nana… nana nana… Nana nanana nanana… Na nana nanana nana… nana nana… Nana nanana nanana… Nana nananana nanana… Hey! |-| Translation= Na nana nanana nana… what shall I do To be yours today already? Na nana nanana nana… what would you do To be mine today already? Hey, should I be original or is it too early for that? Just act normal, that’s crazy enough already Na nana nanana nana… there’s still the question Am I yours or are you mine? Ah, how difficult it is to be an honest person When it’s all about making a pass You can’t always say what you’re really feeling You’re afraid to make a blunder Yes, people, just act normal We’re crazy enough as it is Especially when it’s about love Na nana nanana nana… what shall I do To be yours today already? Na nana nanana nana… what would you do To be mine today already? Oh oh oh, should I be original or is it too early for that? Just act normal, that’s crazy enough already Na nana nanana nana… there’s still the question Am I yours or are you mine? Ah, how difficult it is to be an honest person When it’s all about love You can’t always say what you’re really feeling You’re afraid to make a blunder Yes, people, just act normal We’re crazy enough as it is Especially when it’s about love Na nana nanana nana… what shall I do To be yours today already? Na nana nanana nana… nana nana… Nana nanana nanana… Na nana nanana nana… nana nana… Nana nanana nanana… Nana nananana nanana… Hey! Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Category:20th Century Eurovision